Never Leave Me
by FeralShadowwolf
Summary: Ponderings of the MX team reminissing about times when they'd almost lost each other. BS JL pairings. Enjoy!
1. Brennan's POV

SPOLIERS FROM EPISODES:  
Brennan's POV: Fool For Love, A Breed Apart, Under the Cloak Of War, A Normal Life  
Shalimar's POV: Lit Fuse, Within These Walls, Possibilities, Divided Loyalties  
Jesse's POV: Taking Of The Crows, Conspiracy Theory, Art Of Attraction, The Assault  
Lexa's POV: Wasteland, In Between

There have been so many times when I thought you wouldn't come back. Like when you were ready to become human for Richard and leave me here. You injected yourself for him. You were going to live a new life with him, maybe have the whole 'white-picket-fence' deal. You loved him enough to leave us. Leave me.

The there was that time when Ashlocke enthralled you and told you to follow him and be against me. I had to fight you, for real. You glared at me with your feral eyes and it was as if you hated me. I've never felt so hurt that at that moment.

Later on, you joined that assassin club to try and figure out who wanted to kill Adam. I was worried that you had found a new pack, which knew you better than we could. I though you weren't going to return that time either. That's why I kept pushing to bring you out of the mission. I didn't want you to get comfortable.

Then Keith Bursten came who you ran off for, not even explaining to us why. You trusted him over me. Instead of let us help, you chose to abandon us and help him. I thought you were gone for good that time, never coming back. And when I awoke from my frozen blackness, I saw your face again, smiling down on me.

"You came back." I said, through coughing.

"Of course," You replied, cradling my head in your arms. But then you left again to help the others. I just needed you to stay there for a few more seconds. You often spoke of wanting to escape, and sometimes I can't help but wonder, is it me you want to escape from as well?

Of all the people that I have known, you are the only person that I feel I need to survive. To live.

So please, never leave me.


	2. Shalimar's POV

SPOLIERS FROM EPISODES:  
Brennan's POV: Fool For Love, A Breed Apart, Under the Cloak Of War, A Normal Life  
Shalimar's POV: Lit Fuse, Within These Walls, Possibilities, Divided Loyalties  
Jesse's POV: Taking Of The Crows, Conspiracy Theory, Art Of Attraction, The Assault  
Lexa's POV: Wasteland, In Between

Whenever someone else gets close to you, I react. I don't like it. When Ashley walked through your door, I couldn't understand where the attraction came from, but I could tell it was intense. And then you merged and actually existed inside of her. There's one connection I could never even compete with. That connection was innate, powerful.

And then to see you beside that Scorpion Seductress? Fighting by her side – against me? Nothing had ever cut me deeper. I didn't think you'd ever turn on me, no matter how powerful her influence was over you. It didn't matter that you weren't yourself, I just know that you were willing to leave me for her.

Later you got caught in that bubble-world, where although everything was old, it was normal as well. You got to see what life was like without your powers and you seemed to settle down with your girlfriend there – got the whole Joe Normal thing every mutant dreams about. What if you'd stayed there with her? What if you had decided that that was the better life?

And then, of course, there was Samantha, the time travelling mutant. You two looked so cosy together, and I knew you had history, even though, to me it seemed that you'd only known her a day. I remember her saying she wanted time in the future with you instead of the past. Of course I said that the elevator was coming, I couldn't listen to that. And then you said that you felt as if you'd known her for years – such a strong bond in a few repeats of a day. We've known each other for three years and still…

Next came that chick which protected Ashlocke's child. Who was she? Really, I mean? We didn't know who she was, what she was, let alone what she was doing with Ashlocke's kid, but you trusted her. You didn't let me help you, you didn't even try to understand. One word from her and you're ditching me to help her. I tried to understand, but you wouldn't let me.

Can't you see that all I think about is you? I could never be with anyone else, ever.

So please, never leave me.


	3. Jesse's POV

SPOLIERS FROM EPISODES:  
Brennan's POV: Fool For Love, A Breed Apart, Under the Cloak Of War, A Normal Life  
Shalimar's POV: Lit Fuse, Within These Walls, Possibilities, Divided Loyalties  
Jesse's POV: Taking Of The Crows, Conspiracy Theory, Art Of Attraction, The Assault  
Lexa's POV: Wasteland, In Between

Since the beginning, I knew you were special. Stubborn, but special. You have a certain radiance about you that can only be seen when I look for your humane moments, as rare as they are. But you have changed since the beginning, a lot.

Ok, fair enough, you were assigned here, it wasn't out of choice. But I know you now, you're one of us, whether you like it or not.

I first knew that I couldn't let you go when you had taken the drug which only Dr. Sara could cure. When I heard you were dying, I didn't want to accept it. I couldn't. As usual, you went off on your own, not allowing me to help you as you almost died. I risked my life for yours, and for those few seconds I thought you had left me. It was like you didn't even fight. You just gave up, on me as well. But I brought you back, and now I feel like I don't want to let you go.

The your brother died, and the Dominion had no leverage with you anymore. I was so sure you would leave, having nothing to hold you here. I knew I would find it so difficult living here without you after infiltrating my life as you have. I was worried that the cold heart you present to people would tell you to leave. But you didn't. You constantly surprise me, and I'm glad about it.

For the sake of work, you teamed up with your perfect counterpart in crime. The way you looked at him… well I never knew if it was your visage or how you truly thought of him. Either way, he seduced you, I know it. The competitive thrill-of-the-chase relationship. I thought it would be then that I'd loose you. But still, you stayed with me.

And then, instead of handing me over, you got yourself kidnapped by the Dominion. What happened to personal feelings that get in the way? I had to get in there, help you. There was a point, when I thought you might betray us and me. I was so wrong. I knew from the beginning I could trust you – and I was the only one who believed in you. You're so… different. I do want you, but only when you're ready.

But until that time comes, please, never leave me.


	4. Lexa's POV

SPOLIERS FROM EPISODES:  
Brennan's POV: Fool For Love, A Breed Apart, Under the Cloak Of War, A Normal Life  
Shalimar's POV: Lit Fuse, Within These Walls, Possibilities, Divided Loyalties  
Jesse's POV: Taking Of The Crows, Conspiracy Theory, Art Of Attraction, The Assault  
Lexa's POV: Wasteland, In Between

I have always chosen to keep people at an arm's length, to keep away disappointments. With that in mind, what is it about you tat makes me want to open up? You trusted me instantly, why?

At first I was adapting to changing my beliefs to allow personal feelings to get in the way – allow you in, as I hadn't done with anyone before but Leo. Everything started to click into place.

But then of course, I had to accept the job with Alicia Keiry. Your first love and ex-fiancé. How could I compete with that? I wasn't sure if I wanted to at the time, but now… I keep thinking that if you hadn't been a mutant you would have married her and lived happily ever after. I told you that I didn't want to be right about Alicia being the bad guy, but when I saw you… falling in love with her again, I really did want her to be the bad guy. I hadn't seen you with another woman before, and just the fact that you had loved her more than anyone else just made me feel… strange, like I was without air.

And what about when you were dying from your mutation problems? I couldn't do anything, I just felt so helpless and I'm not used to that. I was so scared for you, although I tried to hide it. I may not be ready for the commitment you need, but at the moment I feel myself drawn to you unlike anyone before.

Just give me some time and please, never leave me.


End file.
